


Molly

by RumbleFish14



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Best Friends, Blowjobs, Clay's A Virgin, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hannah is Dead, Horny Clay, Jeff is alive, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Smut, Teasing, Weed, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Clay confesses his love for Tony at Jeff's party





	1. Chapter 1

Molly  
A Clony Fic

Gym was finally over, having spent the better part of the hour running back and forth over the court. Volleyball…was that even a sport? If it was, he was not a fan. He always got stuck with the shitty people on his team, making him do most of the work. Sweating was an understatement for his appearance right now. Dripping buckets came close. His gym shorts clung wetly to his thighs, threatening to chafe precious body parts, his loose gray tank top also clung to his upper body, nearly black from all the sweat. The gel in his hair vanished halfway into the game, making his raven black hair fall messily into his eyes.

Tony's chest heaved as he and the rest of the guys burst through the locker room. He grabbed the bottle of water and squirt about half into his mouth, the other half dripping down the front of his body, but damn did it feel good. He pushed past a couple of sweaty guys, mildly averting his eyes as shirts were stripped off. Yeah, he was gay and yeah, they did look mighty pretty but it the desire was purely physical, a hollow thing he couldn’t control. Shaking his head, he took a seat on the bench and let the cool air from the vent above cool him down. A loud bang echoed in his ears as the door to the locker rooms was open and slammed shut. Tony pried his eyes open long enough to see that he was nearly alone, running late as usual, and a very nervous, hyperactive looking Clay Jensen coming towards him.

Oh, Clay Jensen; best friend, object of his every fantasy and desire, all in all a complicated person. Clay got freaked like this over everything. Exams, pimples, a deflated tire on his bike, dates…literally everything was a crisis for him. And being the best friend, Tony honorably got to hear about all of it. He would never pass up the chance to be around Clay. They had been friends since grade school and time only brought them closer. Not as close as he would like, but a greedy man got nothing. Clay was worth the wait.   
As Clay stopped in front of him, breathless with his face flushed a sexy shade of pink, Tony sat up a little straighter and greeted his friend.

“Hey Clay, everything alright?” 

Clay took deep breaths and shook his head. “You gotta help me man.”

The worry in Clay’s voice had him on edge, his barely containable anger rearing its ugly head at the thought of someone hurting Clay. “Tell me who it was.” 

Clay cocked his head, confused. “No, it’s not like that Tony.”

Tension eased out of him and he huffed out a laugh. “You gotta work on being clear here man. Just tell me so I’m not freakin out.”

“It’s Jeff.” 

Anger rose again and so did he. Jeff was friends with Bryce and after everything they’d been through this past year, anyone associated with Bryce Walker made him see red. “Whatever he did, I’ll kill him.”

Clay put his hands on Tony's shoulders. “Tony!”

“What?” he shouted back. His skin burned where Clay was touching him, making him sweaty all over again.

“Calm the fuck down.” 

Tony's mouth dropped open. Clay never cursed, and fuck was a bad word for him. 

“Just let me talk.” Clay laughed. “You know Jeff is my friend, he’d never do anything that required the Padilla ass-kicking.”

Tony snickered at that, he couldn’t disagree.

“Anyways,” Clay continued. “So Jeff is having this thing at his house, a few friends over and he asked me to go.”

Tony remained quiet as he narrowed his brows, trying to read the situation correctly. After a moment, he asked. “Like in a romantic-type way?”

“Jeez Tony, Jeff is as straight as they come. No, not like that. I’m freaking out because the main focus of this party is doing drugs.”

Tony hid a smile. Oh Clay…so innocent and sexy. “I’ve been to one of those, hosted by Jeff and I can tell you it’s not a big deal. Nothing hard-core.”

“You went to a drug party?” Clay’s eyes widened.

“Clay, it’s just Molly okay. A little love drug, not heroin or anything. The most it does is put you in a happy, care free mood, which is probably why Jeff invited you.”

“Molly? That’s a dumb name…” Clay mumbled, a little shocked that Tony participated.

“You should go, might do you some good to let loose and smile.” Tony said as he grabbed a towel to dry the rest of the sweat on his face.

"So, unhelpful Yoda…that’s your wise advice? Just go and do drugs with people I may not know?”

Worry immediately flowed through him. Pictures of a drugged out Clay all alone with people that may take advantage…he didn’t like it. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“Dangerous right?”

Tony nodded. “Maybe take a friend with you? Someone you trust probably. That way you’re not alone.” Tony hated himself for suggesting Clay take someone that wasn’t him… but   
a best friend is a best friend for a reason. “Might help if you take someone you like. Molly can get you a little sexual and having no outlet is a bitch.”

Clay blushed slightly. “So it makes people horny?” 

“It doesn’t actually make people want to fuck but it makes then sensitive to touch. And more touch makes it better so eventually people fuck. But it’s hardly the worst thing you’ll do.”

Tony watched Clay mull it over for what seemed like forever. He could almost see that internal hamster wheel spinning as he processed the info. While he waited for Clay to escape what he liked to call his “Clay hole”, Tony stood and turned, peeling the heavy and sticky shirt off. It hit the ground with a sickening plop and chilled his body. When he heard a low gasp, he turned to see Clay openly staring at him with huge blue eyes. Heat pooled in his belly at the way Clay was looking at his body, he worked out for a reason and was delighted to see Clay admiring him.

“See something you like cariño?” Tony teased, not expecting anything but a “fuck you” or “go to hell.” 

“Yeah…something.” Clay whispered, looking at his best friend with hungry eyes.

A very possessive feeling washed over him at Clay’s words. He wasn’t even sure if Clay knew what he’d said. But if he did like what he saw, and by the look on Clay’s face he did, he might as well give him what he wanted. Tony turned to fully face him, shorts hanging low on his hips, shirtless with his dark skin glistening with sweat. Those blue eyes doubled in size and Clay let his tongue swipe over his lips, wetting them.

“And that something would be?” he prompted. If this was their moment, he had to get on with it. 

Clay’s eyes slowly moved up Tony’s body and met chocolate colored eyes. “I think this is the first time seeing all your tattoos like this.”

Tony smiled. “You’ve seen them before.”

“Not like this. One or two here and there when you have no jacket on, but not like this.” His gaze dropped back to Tony’s body. “They’re beautiful.”

“Gracias cariño…” Tony averted to Spanish when he got worked up. It was unavoidable. “But they’re nothing special.”

Tony watched Clay step forward and wondered if he realized he’d done it. Clay’s hand came up as if to touch him; which he craved but stopped short.  
“Go ahead…” Tony encouraged.

Clay’s hand shook as it touched a pink flower from one of the tree branches on Tony’s chest. “I think they’re wonderful Tony. They look amazing against your skin.”

That slow burn he’d been feeling for years was about to swallow him down, burning him from the inside out. He closed his eyes, soaking up the sensations of Clay touching him like this. “Clay…”

Clay dropped his hand as he shook his head, bewildered that he had been touching someone like that without even realizing it.

“Shit man, I’m sorry. Talk about creepy.”

The breath he’d been holding deflated his chest and he missed the feeling of Clay’s gentle, exploratory hands. “Not a problem. It felt good.” He answered honestly.

Clay blushed as he smiled. “Maybe one day you’ll give me the chance to properly look them over.”

Tony clamped his mouth shut so he didn’t growl his approval. He knew Clay was joking, making light of the sexual tension that appeared out of nowhere but fuck him for wanting Clay to say that right in his ear, a whisper, something hot and heavy. That could only account for his reply.

“Clay, you can have a look anytime you want. All access.”

Clay blushed but there was a smile in the corner of his lips. Tony winked and quickly put his shirt on. The moment was broken but Clay didn’t take the step back, he remained where he was, blue eyes as curious as ever. Tony loved it. Craved it. It may be wrong but fuck…he slipped his thumbs into his shorts and slowly pulled them down his hips to pool on the floor. This time, he didn’t turn around but slowly put his jeans on one leg at a time before pulling them over his ass to settle on his hips. He heard the rush of air as Clay let out a ragged breath.

Clay broke the tension this time. Needing a distraction. “So, you’re pickin me up around 8, right?”

Tony did turn then, confused. “Did we have plans tonight querido?” (darlin) 

“We do now. You’re comin to Jeff’s with me.” Clay grinned as he backed up.

“Wait, what?” 

“You said bring a friend Padilla…you’re the only one I trust for something like this.”

Tony was stuck speechless and that didn’t happen very often. At his core Clay was a trusting person with a good soul, but he only trusted a few when it was serious. Clay was trusting him with his well-being. His heart pounded violently, his chest got real tight and that dizzy feel you get after spinning too fast washed over him. There was no way he could say no after that.

He took a moment to study the blue swirl in Clay’s eyes before he answered. “I’ll be there at 8.”

Clay was taken aback. “Wow, really? I thought I’d have to beg you to come.”

Such innocent words shouldn’t have sounded so dirty. Tony’s body stirred to life in an instant and he was grateful for his jeans since he was now hard as a rock and pulsing. He wanted to hear Clay begging him to come, all breathily and sexy. Would his voice crack in that adorable way like it did when he was nervous? Would that blush he was sporting right now bleed down to his pale chest? Fuck… he wanted to find out. Which reminded him about what he said about Molly making people want to fuck or touch at least. 

“You know I’ll always help you…” his heart beat fast when Clay blushed and looked away. “But are you sure? Cuz after what I said; about Molly makin you all touchy…you know?”

Realization struck fast, and Clay blushed like a whore in church. “Oh…uh is that weird?” 

Tony couldn’t help the moan that burst through his mouth. The very thought of Clay happy, smiling and insanely horny…around him? And Clay was asking if he was okay with that? Was he? Could he handle it? Would he be able to stow the line between pleasure and taking advantage? He didn’t fuckin know.   
“Well Clay, I’m gay as you know, so having a sexy guy rubbing all over me isn’t going to make it weird for me…but for you it might.”

Clay grinned. “Sexy huh?”

Tony smiled. “Don’t act innocent Jensen. You know your own appeal.” 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Clay knocked into his shoulder with his own. “But I feel comfortable around you Tony, I always have. So if I am going to go, you gotta be there. I don’t want someone else…”

Tony stepped forward with what he knew was a dopey love smile on his face. “Only me?”

Clay seemed out of breath at the moment. So he just nodded. His eyes kept darting to Tony’s lips and back to his brown eyes.

Tony knew that look. He had that same look on his face for years because of Clay and he couldn’t be happier that Clay finally had the same look, but for him. Only him. He didn’t say it in so many words and Tony really didn’t want to over step here, but he needed Clay to know he was right there with him.

Tony licked his lips as Clay had done and leaned forward until their noses touched. He watched Clay’s eyes droop a little, dazed and lidded. Their lips were mere inches apart and he could feel Clay’s mocha flavored breath against his lips.

“Tony…” Clay softly moaned. 

A shiver passed through him as his name rolled off Clay’s lips. He brought a hand to Clay’s smooth cheek and traced the outline of his jaw. “I don’t want to rush this…” he breathed deeply. “But I can’t leave without a taste…”

Tony inched forward, waiting for Clay to change his mind, but he didn’t. He just wet his lips once more. Just as he connected their lips, he felt a hand grip his shirt tightly. He groaned into the soft kiss, slowly moving his lips against Clay’s. Nothing rushed or needy, which is how he wanted it right now. Clay tasted like everything he thought he would. Mochas from Monet's and mint gum. Who knew it would taste so good.

Instead of kissing him again, like he so badly wanted to, Tony pulled back slow as molasses, his limbs feeling heavy and distant. Missing the feel of his lips every second that passed, Tony opened his eyes to see Clay, lips slick and ready for another kiss. 

“Por favor no te detengas.” (please don’t stop) Clay pleaded, pulling Tony closer by his shirt.

Unbelievable lust engulfed his body to hear Clay say that in Spanish. His friend had been learning quickly. “Dios maldito mi amor…” (God damn, my love) Tony moaned and rubbed his face over Clay’s jaw. “Your Spanish is improving cariño.” (Sweetie) 

Clay beamed with pride as he also rubbed against Tony. “I’ve been practicing a little.”

“You’re sure about this?” He asked seriously, lightly kissing his cheek. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“I’ve never felt like this before…I don’t even think guys are attractive to be honest.”

A part of him died a little until Clay smiled.

“I think it’s just you Tony.”

Tony moaned and kissed him again. It was supposed to be quick but there was no way that was gonna happen. He gripped the back of Clay’s head and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, tasting him properly. Clay groaned into his mouth and parted his lips wider. Tony took his time exploring Clay’s mouth, relishing in the fact that Clay’s tongue swirled around his own, fighting to dominate the other. When Clay’s hands slipped under his shirt and dug his nails into his back, Tony pulled away breathless. He gave Clay pleading eyes, begging him to have mercy.

“Just me?” Tony asked, searching his face for any hesitation.

Clay trailed his hands from Tony’s sides to the front of his body, lightly raking his nails down his chest. “You’re the only one I think about like this.”

Tony writhed when Clay’s nails dug into his hips before stopping just above his jeans. “Say it in Spanish mi paloma.” (my dove) He was panting, so close to snapping and crossing   
that line. The way Clay’s fingertips danced across his waistband was making him needy.

Clay thought for a moment before he spoke. Hoping to word this right. “Solo te quiero Padilla Tony.” (I only want you Tony Padilla)

Tony gasped and swayed so far, he nearly fell into Clay’s body. “More cariño, tell me more.”

Clay grinned and let his hands wander to the hard muscles in Tony’s back. “Pase lo que pase esta noche, quiero que seas tu con quien lo haga…” (whatever happens tonight, I want it to be you who does it.)

Tony couldn’t blink back his surprise even if he tried his hardest. Just the fact that Clay was speaking fluent, and sexually appealing Spanish was enough to make him want to come, but the words themselves filled him with great urgency to get him naked as soon as fuckin possible. “You can’t mean that…” he hated the words, but he had to be damn sure Clay knew what he meant when he said it.

“I mean it Tony. I’m consenting right now to anything and everything that happens, but only if it’s with you.” 

There was no doubt in Clay’s eyes. 

“Don’t let it be someone else Tony.”

Tony growled and pressed their faces close together. “I will kill anyone who tries to touch you mi amor, I hope you understand that.”

Clay moaned and tried to press himself closer. “Is it wrong that you saying that turns me on?”

Tony looked down to see the front of Clay’s jeans were tented. It took everything in his power to keep from slipping his hand down and rubbing his hardness. He wanted to feel it in his hands, to see how hard he made him. To see what he tasted like. He closed his eyes, trying to rein himself in, breathing deeply before staring back into lust filled blue eyes.   
So much built up tension only allowed him to chuckle and even to him it sounded desperate. “Slowly Clay…slowly.” 

The locker room door opened, and the Basketball coach walked in. Tony and Clay acted as though they weren’t late as fuck to 5th period. They didn’t jump apart either which Tony marveled at. The coach lifted an eye brow at them and tapped his watch.

“Hurry it up guys.” 

Tony nodded with a grin and the coach left them alone again. He glanced back to Clay to see him blushing but smiling, completely at ease with being walked in on. When Clay’s eyes flicked to his lips, Tony smirked and leaned up to kiss him again. Nothing over the top, just a sweet simple kiss before he pulled back.

“I guess we had better go then.”

“Why can’t it be 8 yet?” Clay groaned.

“So eager…” Tony shook his head, trying to wipe the smirk off his face. “Just one more class before the day is over. Then a few hours after that is the party.”

Clay paled a little. “5 hours Tony!”

“Don’t pout hermosa, (beautiful) if you want we can chill til the party?”

Clay’s eyes lit up like it was the 4th of July, Christmas Morning and his birthday all rolled into one. “Yes, let’s do that.”

“And no funny business.” He pegged him with hard eyes. “We can talk a little more about…all this but slow is our only speed right now.”

“Slow is good… slow kissing, slow touching, slow feeling…” Clay bit his lip and his hand inched lower.

“Maldito infierno…” (fucking hell) Tony panted. “No…no. Just talking Clay. Got it?”

Clay pouted but nodded his acceptance, as unwilling as it was. “Fine. But like right after school, right?”

Given that it was Friday, he didn’t have to rush home and get the mountain of school work done and his dad was out of town on a job, so the garage was being handled by his oldest brother, he didn’t really have any reason not to go directly to Clay’s house. But a shower would be nice and a change of clothes.

“I could come over right after school, but I need to shower and change for the party.” Tony could still feel the sweat drying on his back.

“You can shower at my house.” Clay suggested quickly.

Tony shook his head. “Bad idea Clay…that’s—just no.” He laughed. Being at Clay’s while his parents were away was already dangerous but showering? He’d somehow convince Clay to join him and that was a gear too fast. “I can run home and shower before I drive over.”

“Well can we just chill at your place then? That way we won’t waste any time.”

Clay was a master manipulator. Those innocent blue eyes and his all around good natured self. The little devil. But he had to admit it was better than the temptation of an empty house with Clay all to himself. Especially after what just happened.

“My house is fine cariño, but my ma is there so no funny shit.” He winked as Clay perked up. 

“I’m fine with that.”

“Yeah, I know you are. Now don’t be a delinquent like me, get that ass to class.” 

“I’m going.” Clay bent down a kissed him quickly. He tried to make it into something deeper, but Tony stopped him.

“Jensen…” Tony said in a warning tone. Clay giggled and walked backwards towards the door. Before Clay could leave he had to ask him something. “Clay?”

“Yes?” 

Tony rubbed the back if his buzzed head. “I’m not dreaming right? Like, this actually is happening?”

“I sure as fuck hope so, or this is another one of my naked, sweaty, all consuming dreams again.”

Tony's mouth dropped to the ground. That little bastard. But Clay was gone before he had the chance to comment any further and thank fuck for that. Last thing he needed was asking what the dreams entailed and sitting through 5th period with his dick hard. He looked down and sighed heavily, too late. He was already hard, achingly hard.  
“Clay Jensen…” Tony smiled, shaking his head as he pulled his books from the locker and hauled ass to History.


	2. I See You Too

The bell rang, and Tony shoved his books into his messenger bag and beat foot out of the school. Ryan shot him a dirty look when Tony failed to stop and listen to his babbling. He had other things to do, Clay involved things. He’d spent the remainder of 5th period replaying everything that happened and yes, it really did happen. His lips were swollen and red from kissing and being kissed. Each time he touched his mouth, Clay’s soft groans echoed in his mind. It got so bad that he had to throw his leather jacket over his lap.   
What he needed was a game plan, he thought as he walked to his car and tossed his bag in the back. He would have to keep shit calm, slow and shit for both their benefits. He didn’t want to fuck up on day one. Tony slipped inside the heated car, the smell of clean leather surrounding him and opened the windows for a nice breeze. He went ahead and popped in Clay’s favorite tape for good measure, Clay would just help himself anyways.

It didn’t take long for Clay to wheel his bike to the parking lot. Tony exited the car as he popped the hood and quickly disassembled the bike. Clay stood there staring at him with a bright smile, but he wasn’t sure what the rules were. He wanted to reach over and kiss him, but he was already out. Clay was…bi-sexual? Tony-sexual? He didn’t know, hence the need for the talking instead of dirtier things. For now, Tony let Clay decide what the first move was. A few seconds ticked passed before Clay leaned down to kiss him lightly. He didn’t pull back quickly though, just took his time and Tony melted over it.

“Is that what you were waiting for?” Clay asked with a grin. 

Tony chuckled nervously. “It was actually. I thought about that from the second I saw you but…”

“But you don’t know what I’m cool with.” Clay finished for him. “Maybe that talk is a good idea.”

“Thank you. I think it is.” Tony walked to his side and got in, same with Clay on the other side. He cranked the car to life and grinned when she purred. Clay still sounded much sweeter.

“Let’s do this Padilla.” 

“Let’s do it.” He smiled back and turned up the volume as he drove. His parents house was about a 15 minute drive across town, away from the Rich houses. They shared a comfortable silence, stealing looks and sharing smiles. About half way there, Tony watched Clay offer him his hand, laying it palm up against the seat. His heart soared. A grin breaking out before he could stop it. Tony extended his own hand and linked their fingers, squeezing lightly to ground himself. 

They stayed that way the rest of the drive. Tony pulled the car into the driveway and cut the engine. Leaving their bags in the back, they made it inside the house, greeted by the smell of his mother’s amazing cooking and her humming in the kitchen. Tony said hello to his mother with a kiss to her cheek and a hug.

“Ma, you remember Clay, right?” Tony motioned to Clay smiling next to him.

“Good to see you Mrs. Padilla. It smells wonderful in here.” 

She beamed and pulled Clay in to kiss his cheek. “Gracias Clay. Wonderful to see you again.”

“We’re gonna hang out here until later. Jeff is having a few friends over at his place.” 

His mother gave him that look. The one that said it all without saying anything. Tony gave her his version of the smile and she nodded once. “Bein vale…” (okay fine) she playful   
nudged his arm. “Just let me know when you leave.”

“Gracias mama,” Tony smiled and kissed her again before taking the stairs to his room.

The whole drive he kept repeating “you gotta go slow” over and over in his mind. Unlike Clay, he didn’t have the open door policy and his mother never checked on him when Clay was here. Up until today, Clay was a straight man. But now he had to work on controlling himself. 

He was thankful he decided to clean his room before school this morning as he kicked the door open. His room was spotless. Bed made, and clothes picked up. He ushered Clay inside and shut the door, clicking the lock before he turned around. Clay looked at the locked door and smiled and he could only shake his head.

“Clay…”

“Oh come on, I didn’t do anything.” Clay laughed and threw his hands up. He turned and flopped down on Tony’s bed.

“Yeah but I can read your mind.” He mumbled, not really paying attention as Clay made himself at home on his bed. It wasn’t the first time, not even close. They’ve had more sleep overs than middle school girls. Movie nights and gaming nights. But this was so different. How easy it would be to press Clay down into his bed, to properly acquaint himself with his body.

“Uh hello?” 

Tony blinked away the fantasy to realize Clay had been speaking to him. “Sorry, what now?”

Clay laughed. “Now who is getting carried away? Tell me what you were thinking.”

Tony groaned and shrugged off his jacket to hang on the back of his computer chair. “I was thinking of talking.”

“Liar.” Clay looked down.

Tony followed his gaze and sure enough, he was hard as fuck. “I’m a 17 year old male Clay, I’m always hard.” Tony leaned against the desk, hands gripping the sides.

Clay stood slowly, and his dick twitched a little. Since when did Clay Jensen become such a sexual creature? Confident and down right sexy? Tony had no idea, but he watched with hungry eyes as Clay walked to him, stopping short between his split legs.

“Talking…remember?” Tony smiled.

“Fine, talk.” 

“Okay, how about we make a deal. I give you one kiss for every question you answer.” 

“Oh I’m so going to win.” 

Tony smiled. “We both win genius. Deal?” he offered Clay his hand.

Clay took it and rubbed it against his cheek. “Deal.””

Tony caressed his cheek, tracing the hard lines on his beautiful face. “First question: what is it that you want from this?” He needed to know before things went any further. He was pushing it already.

“I just want you Tony. In everyway possible. In anyway you want to give me.”

Tony grinned, ignoring the flutter of his heart. He rewarded Clay with a sweet, chaste kiss. Over too quickly but still mind blowing. He leaned back and licked his lips, tasting Clay. 

“Second question: are you a virgin?” This was THE question that mattered the most. He loved Clay’s shy blush and how he turned pink.

“Yes.” Clay whispered and looked down, a little embarrassed.

“Cariño,” Tony tipped his chin, so Clay looked at him. “Don’t ever feel ashamed over that okay?”

“Okay…. but are you?”

He answered honestly. “No, I’m not.” He saw Clay shift. “Does that bother you?”

“No, I was just wondering.” 

Tony’s hands left the desk and slipped to Clay’s waist, bringing him closer so he stood between his split thighs. He was happy at Clay’s answer because he hadn’t been a virgin for a few years. His smile widened when Clay looped his arms around his neck as he leaned in, collecting his prize. The second kiss was just as sweet as the first. The draw back was a little longer, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Third question: what do you want to tell people?” 

He REALLY hoped Clay wanted to tell everyone. To shout it from the highest building and let everyone know they were together. But he knew it would be harder than that. Clay made it clear that he wasn’t gay or even bi-curious…maybe Tony-curious but that was even harder to explain. People would ask questions that were none of their business and assume Clay was gay without bothering to ask. Not to mention his parents. The Jensen's were a clean cut, American family. They’d never had a problem with their son hanging out with a gay Latino from the bad side of town, but being friends and dating were very different. 

He remembered when he came out. It was subtle, but the majority of the school had guessed that anyways. It was still hard to show affection in public, even with his previous boyfriends. But he knew already that he wouldn’t have that hang up with Clay. He would link their hands in the hall and wave them around for everyone to see. 

A small “hmm” from Clay brought him out of his mind. Clay was staring at him intensely, but he didn’t see intimidated by the question itself. 

“Maybe I should ask you that question. I’ve seen how you are in public with Ryan and Brad and that one guy Caleb. You didn’t touch very much.”

Tony was a little surprised. He hadn’t realized Clay was playing so much attention to those things and he wasn’t wrong. He also didn’t like how long his ex list was getting…   
“If it was anyone else who noticed that, I’d say it was weird,” Tony smiled. “But it’s you and you always get a pass. But you’re right. Ryan, I think was too out. He always wanted to flaunt what we had, and Brad treated me like a possession.”

“I knew Ryan was a little showy and Brad…he never liked me.”

“That’s cuz he knew I wanted you.” Tony leaned in to rub their noses together. “I have for a long time.”

“I think I noticed that at some point, but you were dating Caleb. He seemed nice.”

Tony agreed. “He was nice, but he was tired of the high school aspect. I liked him better than Ryan and Brad.”

“So where do you stand on public shit?” Clay asked as he ran his fingers through the short hair on the sides of Tony’s head.

“I’m a very private person Clay, with everything. And I think if you are serious about this, about us, then I’d like to keep you all to myself. But I want to hold your hand at school and pull you away for kisses.”

Clay was beaming. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you kiss anyone.”

“Private means private cariño. And I guess I never had the urge until now.” He leaned in for a kiss when he remembered Clay didn’t answer him. “Nice try slick but you didn’t answer me.”

“I don’t want to publicly broadcast our activities,” Clay wiggled his eye brows. “But I don’t want to hide this.” 

Tony dipped his head in understanding, a smirk finding it’s was to his lips. “That’s just what I had in mind.”

He cupped Clay’s smiling face and brought their lips together again. This time, he didn’t stop at one kiss. He went in for more, gently sliding his tongue along the edge of Clay’s lips, practically begging for entry. With no hesitation, Clay opened for him and Tony couldn’t control his groan. He licked the inside of Clay’s mouth, memorizing every dip and curve, the way his tongue collided with his eagerly but a little uncoordinated, like he’d never kissed anyone before. It was too sexy for words. Instead, he showed Clay with his body. Tony urged him closer and nearly lost it when Clay’s hands gripped his thighs, slowly sliding them up, Tony pulled back. Breathless and hard.

“No, don’t stop.” Clay begged and went in for another kiss.

Tony humored him and quickly kissed him before stilling Clay’s wandering hands. “We have all the time in the world mi paloma.” Clay pulled back with a pout. “I have more questions.”

“More questions means more kisses.” Clay bit his lip suggestively. 

“Tell me how far you’ve gone with anything sexual.” Clay graced him with yet another blush. “I gotta know Clay. You seem to be a little sexually eager, more so than I’ve ever seen and I don’t wanna cross any lines.”

“Sexually eager huh?” he chuckled. “Like you said, I’m a 17 year old guy, but I’ve no outlet for this shit and well, maybe if you weren’t so damn sexy.”

Tony barked out a laugh, giddy with the thought of Clay liking how he looked. “I can’t control this…” he motioned to the “sexiness” Clay imagined. “Don’t be shy now, tell me.”

Clay played with the hem on Tony’s shirt as he answered, beet red and embarrassed. “Uh, well you know the shit with Hannah…just kissing and a little grabbing.”

Tony nodded. He remembered hearing from the tapes and really wished Clay had been kissing him like that.

“And Sheri kissed me too, but that’s all. Skye and I were a little grabbier; almost had sex a few times but I wasn’t in the right headspace.”

“I understand. So let’s just call it 2nd base?”

Clay thought for a moment before nodding. “Porn too but that’s all my doing.”

He groaned as pleasure nailed him in his spine and zinged all the way up. Picturing Clay like that, spread out on his bed, making himself feel good…it was too much. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“What? Like the thought of that?” Clay teased.

“Fuck…you have no idea.” He shivered and pushed the image from his mind. “Uh…but nothing with guys, right?”

“Nothing with guys.”

He didn’t really know why but he let out the breath he’d been holding. It would be easier if Clay had some sort of experience, but he hated the idea of Clay with another guy, except him. “I think those answer most of my questions. For now anyways.”

“Hey, you owe me two kisses.”

“Two?” Tony grinned. “Why two?”

“You asked me two questions. I need two kisses.” Clay licked his lips, eager as ever.

“Hmmm, I guess I do.” Tony slide his hands until they circled his waist and Clay tumbled forward, hands on his Tony’s chest to steady himself. He leaned in but didn’t kiss him. He could feel Clay’s breath hitch, waiting, wanting. Tony nibbled on Clay’s bottom lip and got a moan in return.

“It’s getting very hard to not do anything but kiss you.” Clay admitted with a groan. 

The fact that they had only kissed was amazing. Tony had a hard time controlling himself in sexual situations, he pushed the boundaries and stepped over that line and took what they both wanted…usually. But this was Clay and fuck…he was weak.

“Hard huh?” Tony teased as he nuzzled Clay’s chin. “Tell me how hard it gets Clay.”

Clay let out a desperate groan and pushed his body forward until they were slotted together like perfect puzzle pieces. Tony was just as hard. “So hard Tony…so fucking hard.”

Growling deeply at the new sensation of Clay’s dick pressing against him, he released Clay’s face and gripped his narrow hips, grinding their bodies together. Full blown sex, as in him fucking Brad or Caleb within an inch of their lives, didn’t compare to how this felt. The air whooshed from his lungs and he crashed their lips together, his self control snapping to pieces. He pushed off the desk and turned quickly so Clay was leaning against it. Thrusting his hips forward made the desk rattle and the sexiest moan escape Clay’s throat.

“Tony…” Clay broke the kiss with a gasp. He gripped Tony’s back, thrust his hands under his shirt and held on. “Need more.” 

Tony ground against him again, breathing hotly against his neck. He wanted to give him everything. His dick was screaming to get out, to be touched, sucked… he moaned and placed wet kisses over Clay’s slender neck. Sucking and nibbling his way up to his ear, licking the shell before sucking on his ear lobe. Then back to nibble his jaw, a long lick down to suck hard on his collar bone, leaving a beautiful hickey.

“Yes!” Clay moaned and bared his neck for more. “Shit, you feel good like this.”

“Clay…” he croaked, voice gravelly and thick with desire. “Fuck, we should stop before…” 

“Before what?” Clay asked, voice just as raw.

“Before I rip your clothes off and bend you over my desk.” Tony growled and ground their groins together again.

“Oh God…” 

For a moment Tony thought he’d went too far but he could feel Clay shaking under him, feel the urgency of his thrusts. Clay was close.

“I feel it—” a moan cut him off and he gripped Tony’s ass and urged him on. “God Tony…I’m…”

He pushed him harder, grinding faster. Tony didn’t realize until now how close he was also. His balls were tight, and he had so much pressure in his lower back. He hadn’t gotten off dry humping in years. He’d required more control than that, or so he thought.

“Tell me hermosa…tell me and I’ll give it to you.” He rasped, eyes wide open to watch the pure pleasure that racked Clay’s body. 

“I wanna come Tony. I’m close—please...” Clay wasn’t above begging. He was too far gone. “I want you to come Tony…”

Something otherworldly took over him. He gripped Clay’s hips hard and pounded him against the desk. Grinding their dicks together hard and fast. He had no choice.

“Yes!! Yes…Tony!!” Clay moaned and came hard, legs going weak as he fought to hold on to Tony’s writhing body. “Come for me Tony…please!”

And he did. His vision blanked out as it was torn violently from his body, coating the inside of his boxers and draining every ounce of strength he had left. His body was weak, shaking uncontrollably as he pulled back to look at Clay. He was flushed, cheeks red with his dark hair in a mess and he never looked sexier. Tony kissed him, still passionate but not as urgent. He pulled back to see Clay’s body nearly giving out.

“Holy hell…” Clay breathed. “I’ve never felt anything that felt so good before.”

Tony’s voice was rough as he laughed, moving back on shaky legs to unpin Clay from the desk. He looked at Clay and wanted to go again, he was flushed red with his clothes pulled different ways and a forming wet spot on the front of his jeans. He smiled proudly at the sight and leaned in to kiss him, breathing hard but steady.  
“I agree…I’ve never felt anything like that.” He brushed his hair back, sweat made the gel disintegrate. 

Clay laughed. “I’m serious. That was mind blowing. But you’ve actually had sex before. Sex can’t come 2nd to that.”

“Trust me cariño, I’d give up actual sex forever if I can feel like that each time.”

He leaned against the desk and rifled through the nearest drawer, pulling out a little baggie with weed at the bottom and a couple of already rolled joints. He lit it quickly and inhaled as deep as he could until his lungs burned. Tony gave Clay a look and nodded to the joint. Clay took it and took a hit and shook his head.

“That good, huh Padilla?” he passed it back and slumped against the desk.

“Fuck yes it was.” He took 2 hits before he passed it back. “So much for just talking.”

“Even I could have told you that was never gonna stand. Not after what we’ve been doing.” 

As the high took over, his shoulders relaxed, body feeling at peace and loose. He didn’t smoke often, usually only to keep stress at bay, but he needed it. Tony took the joint from Clay and stubbed it out before walking to the window to open it. 

“Well, that was one way to pass the time.” Tony grinned and watched Clay squirm under his gaze. “But how to pass the rest of the time.” All that sexual shit had killed about 2 hours, leaving 2 or so left before going to Jeff’s house.

Clay gave him a suggestive look, biting his lip just the way that drove him crazy. Man, this kid was insatiable already. One little taste of sex and he wanted more.

“You are somethin else Jensen…” Tony smiled and kissed him quickly. “But I think once is enough for now.”

“Is sex addiction a real thing? Cuz if it is, I totally understand now.” 

Tony burst out laughing. “Yes mi amor is it and I think you may be right. One little taste and you want more.”

Clay wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s potentially fatal.” He smiled when Clay snorted his reply. “I just don’t wanna take it too fast and freak you out.” 

“It won’t. At least not what we just did. But other things…” Clay blushed. “Those should probably be taken a little slower.”

His eye brows raised at the mention of “other things.” “Other things, huh?” He ran his hands up from Clay’s hips and slipped them inside his shirt. Touching all that soft skin for the first time. Clay had the body of a swimmer, all lean muscles, easy to hide if you didn’t know about them. The perfect body type for what he liked. Clay sighed heavily, squirming a little when he brushed over a nipple. “Look at you Clay.” He turned Clay’s had to face the full length mirror hanging on the back of his closet door, right across from where they stood. “Look at how much you want it.”

Clay’s eyes flicked to their reflection in the mirror and he moaned; a deep sound that made his dick twitch. He pushed Clay’s shirt up, exposing his small six pack and creamy skin.   
Hips bones that Tony wanted to sink his teeth into. Tony looked back at Clay’s body, noticing that Clay was still looking in the mirror and kissed over his chest. Soft brushes of his lips followed by the long sweep of his tongue.

“Shit…that feels good.” Clay moaned and watched in the mirror. His hands fisted Tony’s hair and urged him on.

“Does it?” He asked with a smile before licking over one nipple. Clay’s body bucked like he’d been shocked and whimpered. “What about this?” he asked as he sucked the nipple into his mouth until it grew hard enough to nibble it with his teeth.

Clay gasped. “Yes…yes more of that.” 

Tony looked up enough to wink, which just amplified Clay’s moaning. “I wanna do so many things to you Clay.” He groaned and switched nipples.

“L—like bending me over your desk?” Clay asked almost shyly.

Tony groaned and bit his nipple harder, as Clay moaned his control slipped a little more. “Si mi amor, like bending you over my desk.” 

“Is that what you prefer then?” Clay asked.

Tony stopped his exploration and rose up, but Clay wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Are you asking me how I fuck?” 

Clay whimpered but nodded.

“Say it and I’ll tell you.” Tony challenged. He wanted to hear Clay ask him.

He squirmed until he couldn’t take it anymore. With a blushing face and another bulge in his jeans, Clay asked. “Yes, I’m asking how you like to fuck…or be fucked.”

Tony shivered, the dirty words going right to his dick. “Got a dirty mouth their Clay.” Tony winked. “As for your question, yes. That is how I like to fuck. And personally I’ve never been a bottom before.”

Clay mouthed the word “bottom” a few times and his eyes widened when he realized that’s what it meant. “I—I guess that makes sense. I can’t really imagine someone doing that to you.”

“Imagine it huh?” he smiled. “Have you imagined me fucking before?”

“Yes?” He asked like it was a bad thing. When all Tony did was grin he explained. “I guess I have a few times. I guess whenever you get a new boyfriend the thought crosses my   
mind.”

Tony traced the bumps of Clay’s abs and over his prominent hip bones. “And what have you imagined?”

“Whenever I think about it, I always picture you bending them over the hood of your car, jeans pulled down over your boots and wearing your leather jacket.” Clay said quickly, unable to look at him.

To say he was surprised…again, was an understatement. That sounded exactly like something he would do. “Very detailed.” He was pleased so he gave Clay’s nipple another lick. “And does it turn you on when you picture that?”

Clay nodded. “So much I have to rush home after school and jerk off at least twice.”

Tony growled, “fuck Clay!”

“Is that bad?”

“Hell no. That’s what I wanted to hear.” He kissed his way back up until he reached his mouth. “Is that something you’d be okay with? Me bending you over?” 

Clay nodded quickly. “I’ve never done anything like that…like nothing. But when I imagined myself in their position, yes…I’m very okay with it.”

Tony lunged, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Teeth clashed together before they found their rhythm, each giving and taking the same amount until they were panting with need, sweaty and very close to coming. “I want to so bad Clay.” He admitted as he pulled back, leaning their heads together. 

“Do you?” Clay asked, searching his eyes.

“Whenever I was with them, Ryan, Brad and Caleb…I pictured you. Touching you like that, getting your body all over me.”

Clay moaned this time, gripping Tony’s hips. “Fuck it. Let’s do it, right now. Push all that shit off the desk and do it.” 

His eyes went crossed. He was dreaming, he had to be. There was no fucking way he would be able to do it, it was too soon. Way too fucking soon. He backed up and paced around to get control of himself.

“Clay…” he shook his head. “There will be a time when I bend you over everything in this town, my baby included, but it won’t be now.”

Clay grinned at the thought of Tony fucking him in his precious car. “Promise?” he stuck his pinkie out.

Tony snickered but linked their pinkies together. “Promise mi vida, promise.” (my life) 

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

“You’d better. But no more of this…we are gonna shower,” Tony pegged him with a look when Clay grinned. “Shower alone and take a much needed nap. This has been the best, longest day in the entire world and that weed is makin me sleepy.”

“I think it makes you horny.”

“Yes, that too.” He dug through his clothes and pulled out an outfit of Clay’s he’d left there. “Good thing these were here. You go first.” He tossed the clothes and leaned against the window. 

“If we shared it would save water…” 

Tony shook his head. “Get that ass movin.”

Clay stuck out his tongue and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Tony chuckled but it quickly turned into something hilarious. He leaned against the doorway and laughed for everything. For Clay being his finally after all that time, for wanting him. He had never been happier than in this moment. He just hoped that after this nap, Clay would still be there, that he wasn’t a dream.

About 10 minutes passed and the door to the bathroom opened and the smell of his body wash and shampoo came wafting out in a cloud of steam. Tony groaned seeing Clay walk into his room like he did in so many of his dreams. Dark hair slick and dressed in tight jeans, a Star Wars shirt with his dirty Converse on. Sexiest outfit ever. Not to mention Clay now smelled like him.

“You’re like a walking wet dream.” Tony accused but pulled him in for a kiss. He could smell himself all over Clay’s body. “And you smell like me.”

“I’d rather smell like you in a different way.” 

“Keep being so damn sexy and that’s a definite possibility.” He moved as Clay took up his usual spot on the bed. “My turn. Don’t mess my shit up either. You always try to organize.” He turned back to see that Clay was already remaking his bed.

“Just go, you smell like sex.” 

“Sexy, right?” he joked and walked into the bathroom. He stripped his clothes in record time and jumped into the steamy shower. The water was still hot and washed away all evidence of their session earlier and he wanted to go right back out there and do it again. He was still surprised with how well Clay was adapting to this, a big change like this was hard for even the strongest people. It was hard for him to accept if he was honest. Part of him, not the sex crazed part, thought that the other shoe would drop, and Clay would be gone. 

As much as he hated being negative like that, everything just seemed to happening the way he always wanted it. Tony stood under the water and started to panic a little. He wouldn’t know what to do if Clay changed his mind. Their friendship would be over. The urge to skip washing his hair and jump out to make sure Clay wanted this was overwhelming. Instead he washed his hair and his body and hopped out. As he dried off, he realized he didn’t bring any clothes into the room.

“Fuck my life…” he mumbled and wrapped a towel tightly around his hips and walked out. 

The room was silent as he opened the door because Clay was laying on his back and he looked to be asleep. Tony tiptoed past him and dug around to find what he wanted to wear. He turned with his back to Clay and let the towel drop, quickly putting on his boxers and jeans. He turned with his shirt in hand to see Clay raised up on one elbow, staring at him with his mouth hanging open. 

As usual with Clay around, Tony grinned. “Sneaking a peek?”

“Damn Tony…” Clay licked his lips, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Why thank you.” He walked to the bed and went to put his shirt of before Clay stopped him. “What?”

“Leave it off.”

Tony tossed the shirt aside and crawled into bed next to Clay. As he settled back, Clay molded to his side, head on his chest. Tony circled Clay’s shoulders with one arm and rubbed up and down Clay’s arm with his free hand. 

“Damn you smell good…and how are you this soft?” Clay asked and kissed and scented Tony’s chest. 

He kissed Clay’s head as he smiled. “You’re imagining it. Close your eyes and sleep.” He closed his own eyes and fell asleep to Clay’s heavy breathing and the way he touched his chest. This had to be a dream. It was the only way it made sense.  
Just before he was out for good, he kissed Clay’s head again and whispered to him. “Te amo Clay.” (I love you)


	3. Us and the Universe

He was dreaming, he had to be. The sensations he was feeling right now convinced him it was a dream. He was dreaming of Clay’s mouth. Soft lips and eager to kiss him. He wanted to feel those lips all over his body. Tony glanced down and saw Clay’s mouth on him, kissing his way down his chest. Yup…had to be a dream. Or so he thought, the kissing felt dream like but the sudden friction against his dick was all to real.

Tony opened his eyes and glanced down, seeing that Clay was actually there, kissing down his body with his hips pushing into his groin, hence the dick friction. He wasn’t sure if Clay knew he was awake, those blue eyes were trained on his body, not his face. Tony knew he should have stopped him, the shit they did before had already gone too far. Wasn’t it just hours ago they were in the locker room? How had shit escalated so quickly? He thought he had more control than that. Against at his better judgment, Tony closed his eyes and let Clay continue to explore. He knew for sure that he’d stop Clay before he got too low.

Relaxing his body was much as he could, Tony focused on where Clay’s mouth was. Right under his nipple is where the kissing stopped, and he could guess that Clay was looking up to make sure he was asleep. A few moments passed where nothing happened, and he wondered if Clay decided to stop but more than likely the internal hamster wheel in Clay’s complicated brain was turning. Then he felt it, the soft sweep of Clay’s tongue against his nipple. Tony was unable to stop his moan, hoping it was brushed off as a reflex in his sleep. When Clay’s lips sealed around it, Tony gripped the blankets and his cover was blown. Tony looked down to see a blushing, slightly startled Clay staring up at him. He looked hella guilty but there were no regrets on his face, which only made him smile.

“Havin fun there Jensen?” Tony inquired, nodding down at his body.

Clay blushed red but nodded. “You said I had all access, right?”

Tony chuckled and pushed a pillow behind his head, so he was able to look down at him. “I recall saying something like that. You pick now to cash in on it though?” 

“Seemed like a 50/50 chance of not getting caught.” Clay kept his eyes as he leaned back down and licked Tony’s nipple again. “Should I stop?”

“Don’t stop on my account.” Tony hissed and shivered.

As Clay went back to placing light kisses over his chest, his hand dropped down to thread his fingers through Clay’s short hair. It felt like silk rolling through his fingers. With each kiss down his body, Tony sighed and gasped and watched Clay intently. Clay’s hands settled on his sides, almost tickling him as he was sensitive there. As Clay moved down, the impossibly good friction against his crotch from the drag of Clay’s hips, gave a shot of lust right through his body. He tightened his grip in Clay’s hair, wanting his mouth so much lower. 

“You okay?” Clay asked between kisses, a hint of a smile on hid lips.

“I can’t tell if you’re teasing me on purpose or not.” He huffed out, biting his lip to keep from moaning. 

Clay grinned up at him and gave another twist of his hips, rubbing right against his groin. Tony gasped and firmly gripped Clay’s jaw.

“On purpose it is, I see what you’re doing, and it won’t work.” Tony sat up and Clay was left laying on his belly where his legs had been. “I can’t handle any more sexual tension. I’m about to explode.” He grumbled and put his face in his hands.

“But I’m hard…” Clay pouted.

Tony’s head snapped to Clay’s direction. “And now I am.”

“Let’s do something to change that then.” He moved beside Tony and gripped his thigh.

So suggestive…if he didn’t move now, he’d give in. Tony squeezed Clay’s hand gently but got up and stretched. “We are going to be all over each other at the party Clay. Can’t you wait til then?” he teased but couldn’t rid himself of his smile.

“I guess I could if I really tried to control it.” Clay chuckled and picked up Tony’s shirt, tossing it to him. “But at the party, you’re not gonna stop me, right?”

Tony put his shirt on, noticing how hard Clay was staring. “I don’t think I’d be able to Clay.”

“Good because I don’t want you to.” He stepped up to wrap his arms around Tony’s neck. “And I’ve already consented to everything.”

Tony’s approval rumbled low in his chest as he circled Clay’s waist. The movement caused Clay’s shirt to rise up a little and a creamy slice of skin peeked at him and the undeniable bulge in his jeans. Clay wanted it bad. And he fuckin loved it, how much Clay wanted him. His dick gave a very interested twitch and he tried to bat away the urge to step closer and grind together again.

“Everything is a lot mi amor, maybe you should make a list.” He teased and nipped his jaw.

“I think you have a better idea of what all we could and may do. How about you rattle off a few?”

“I’m not gonna talk dirty to you after makin your sexy ass move.” He chuckled. “You think of shit and I’ll tell you yes or no.”

“I don’t want to hear no.” Clay pouted and brushed Tony’s hair back. 

“Not no as in forever no, but somewhere less public then 15 kids watchin us.” He assured as best he could. “Now, tell me what Clay Jensen thinks about.”

Clay felt a little startled and shy, but he could name a few, not without blushing or stuttering though. “Uh…like what we did earlier; the touching and grinding. More kissing of course.” Clay stared at his lips.

Tony licked his lips just to tease him. “Those are worth doing again. Go on…”

“I want to be able to fully explore you, like I was trying to do a few minutes ago.” Clay said quickly and blushed.

Tony nodded and slid his hands under Clay’s shirt, just to see him squirm. “Acceptable…”

Clay was starting to flush with that temporarily forgotten arousal. “I want you to explore as well, using your hands…” Clay shivered. “I love your hands.”

“Do you?” He grinned.

“Yes,” he gulped and continued. “I’ve seen what you can do with them. I love how sure you seem; how rough they are.” 

Tony fuckin loved this…Clay telling him what all he liked and wanted. Enough to soothe his ego and give him ideas for later. He rewarded Clay by sliding one hand to the front of his body, teasing his sides, lightly tickling him before tracing the band of his boxers. 

“Please…” he begged softly, unbelievably hard. “Touch me just a little.”

“Hmmm, keep talkin Clay.” Tony continued to trace it, never deviating from the band.

He whined. “Fuck… I want your mouth on me, on my neck and my chest. Lower still…” he trailed off, blushing too hard to continue.

Tony’s hand slipped to cup his bulge, squeezing a little and Clay bucked into his fist. How low?”

“Low Tony…” he gave an exasperated cry. “I wanna feel your mouth on me…there.”

He squeezed harder, rubbing him. “You can’t say it can you?” he nudged Clay’s jaw with his nose, turning so he had full access to Clay’s neck. “You want me to suck you Clay? Huh?   
You wanna feel my mouth all around you?” he said between kisses, wet kisses he sucked into his mouth and nibbled on his skin with his teeth.

Clay moaned loudly, gripping Tony’s arms and holding on. His dick had begun to leak at Tony’s dirty talk and he wanted more. “Yes Tony, I want that so bad.”

“Un buen chico, Clay…” (such a good boy Clay) “You really want me to suck your dick in a room full of our friends? You tryin to show them your body?” He growled as he thought about them witnessing Clay’s pleasure.

Clay was begging him, but it was jumbled so he couldn’t decipher anything, but he was so needy. Tony was also hard as fuck, but they needed to get going and Clay would be sex distracted until he came again. Tony took pity this one time and quickly slipped his hand down Clay’s boxers, gripping his hard dick.

“Fuck!” Clay screamed, and his legs nearly gave out. “Please Tony…” he scrambled to put his hand down Tony’s tight jeans, but he was stopped.

“No cariño, this is so you will focus then we have to leave…”

Tony started to touch him, slow thrusts up and down Clay’s length, up to the wet tip and down to the base. Clay was already wrecked, whimpering and moving his hips to match his hand. He put his mouth next to Clay’s ear and kept going with their discussion.

“Clay…” his name rolled expertly off his tongue. Clay whimpered, and it made him smile. “So hard for me Clay. Hard and wet and so needy.”

“Oh God…”

“All those sexy little noises you make for me has my dick rock hard.” He pushed his hips forward for Clay to feel him. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” 

He watched Clay try to answer as he twisted his wrist and grazed the sensitive underside of his dick. Clay let a desperate moan and clung to him, hips jutting forward to try and rub against him. Tony kissed at his neck, nibbled at his ear and whispered the dirtiest things he could think of in Spanish just to tease him. Clay was shaking against him, gripping the arm he was using to jerk him off tightly, digging blunt nails into his skin. He was desperate. 

“Fuck—I’m so close…Tony!!” He whined, loud and a little needy.

Tony quickly unbuttoned Clay’s jeans all the way and pulled his dick out. He also pulled his shirt up. “Gonna come for me Clay?”

Clay nodded quickly. 

He forced himself not to look down. One look at Clay’s cock and they’d never make it to the party. Instead he continued to tease his ear, one arm looped around his waist. Tony dropped his arm and squeezed Clay’s tight little ass.

“Just a little more…” he huffed, digging his nails into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony slide a finger between the crease of his jeans and pressed down, barely enough friction to rub his hole. “Come for me cariño…” Tony bit the side of his neck and that was all it took.

“Fuck!” Clay screamed as he bit Tony’s shoulder, muffling his scream as he came so hard his vision blurred out and his legs got weak. He came over Tony’s hand and yet he still jerked him, milking him of everything.

“Tan hermosa…” (so beautiful) he eased up on Clay’s dick, his hand dripping with come. Clay was a sweaty, shaking mess, leaning against him and breathing hard.

“Tony that’s was—just…fuck.” He chuckled and kissed Tony’s neck.

He pulled back to see Clay grinning from ear to ear. Tony pulled his hand up to show Clay and he blushed. “My my, that was a big one.”

“Tony!” His face flamed.

Tony made sure Clay was watching as he slowly licked the come off his fingers. He moaned at the incredible taste, sweet and all Clay Jensen. Those blue eyes were wide as he’s ever seen them, apparently Clay hadn’t seen anything like that before. 

“Do you like it?” Clay asked carefully, really wanting to know. He pulled up his boxers and jeans as he waited for Tony’s answer.

“Never tried before?” Clay shook his head. With his clean hand, Tony grabbed him by the jaw and pulled his face close. “Tell me what you think.” Then he kissed him, thrusting his tongue in slowly to let Clay taste it. He knew immediately that Clay liked it by the deep moan vibrated his chest and suddenly Clay’s tongue was eagerly sliding against his, searching for more.

Tony pulled back and bit back his suggestion to ditch the party and fuck instead. “I’m guessing that’s a good thing?”

“Oh yeah, but I bet you taste better.”

Tony closed his eyes. Talking himself away from jumping him right there. “You will find out sooner or later.” He looked at the clock on the side table. “Gonna go clean up, then we can go.”

Clay nodded, and he turned and walked into the bathroom, washing his hands and redoing his hair. Wetting it first, then adding his expensive gel and slicked it back. It took about 10 and, in that time, his dick did not falter whatsoever. This was going to be a long ass night. 

Tossing the towel he had aside, he stepped out of the bathroom and found Clay going through his side table. He chuckled, and Clay tore his hand back and quickly shut the drawer. Clay got up and handed him his wallet and keys with a smile.

“Ready to do this?” Tony asked as they walked down the stairs and out to the car.

Clay nodded as he got inside. “So fuckin ready for this Padilla.”

His confidence was entirely formed from their sexual explorations. Tony would have to control the both of them as much as he could. He just knew sex was out, nothing was worse that fucking for the first time, a virgin no less, when they were high off their asses.

“Good cuz there is no turnin back now.”

Tony grinned and stepped on the gas, the car purred and sailed through the nearly empty streets of his part of town. He put Clay’s favorite tape in and offered his hand to him. Clay smiled and took it, linking their fingers. The silence stretched around them peacefully as they inched closer to Jeff’s house.

The house in question was silent for the most part as they pulled up. Tony could recognize a few cars parked out front of Jeff’s house. Alex Standall's, Sheri Holland's, and the girl of the month for Jeff, plus one or two more than he didn’t recognize. He parked behind Sheri and cut the engine as he sat back.

“Ready?” Tony asked and smiled

“So ready.” Clay replied with the same excitement. He brought their linked hands up and kissed the back of Tony’s. “I’m gonna let you decide how much we touch in there around everyone…”

Tony raised and eye brow.

“Uh…for the first part, before everyone is drugged out. I’m comfortable with us in there, if you are.”

Tony understood. Clay was leaving it up to him if they wanted people to know. If one knew, the entire school would know by Monday morning. If they touched in there, it would be real, he wouldn’t be able to hide away in his room. They’d be fielding questions and their business would become everyone. 

Exiting the car, Clay doing the same, Tony walked to him and knocked his shoulder with his own. “Let’s just play it by ear, yeah?”

Clay nodded and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Tony obliged because they were shrouded by darkness. The kiss was simple and sweet, and his heart melted with each one. “Let’s go socialize.” They walked together, and Tony kept his hand on the small of Clay’s back, nearly leading him without realizing it.

Clay knocked, and the door opened, Jeff’s smiling face appeared, and Tony stood back as he and Clay pulled together for a hug.

“Jensen, so fuckin happy you came!” 

Jeff looked past Clay and Tony offered a smile and a fist bump. Jeff didn’t hesitate, and he didn’t dull down the megawatt smile.

“Padilla, the more the merrier!” 

Jeff stood aside, and Tony followed Clay in, his hand once again going to the small of his back. Jeff quirked and eye at him and Tony nodded once and received a brilliant smile in return. One down, more to go. The lights were out, candles littered all around the house. Not in a romantic type way, but like if the electricity goes out, just dim and peaceful. He felt good vibes already and they’d just arrived. 

“Clay, Tony, you made it!” Sheri squealed and clapped her hands, excited to see them.

“Thought I’d give it a shot and I brought a body guard as well.” Clay joked and stood next to the couch. 

Tony chuckled along with the rest of the room and took a seat on the big love seat near the window. Without thinking about the “why nots”, Tony pulled Clay by his hips until he was properly seated on his lap. The room burst into whoops and intense clapping and all he did was give everyone the finger, which made them laugh of course.

When Clay looked back, all Tony could see was the happiness that was written over his face. Tony kissed the side of his neck and loved how Clay held onto his arms that held him close. This was how it was supposed to be, how it should have been for a long time. Clay was the only person he felt comfortable touching like this, he didn’t have to think about it. It came naturally.

“Well, now that our final guests have arrived, let’s get this shit started.” Jeff cheered and took a seat by his girlfriend.   
Tony felt Clay tense, he rubbed soothing circles against the skin by his hip and felt him relax. “No te preocupes, te tengo.” (don’t worry, I’ve got you) He whispered and kissed Clay’s jaw.

Clay turned his head, their faces only an inch apart. “I know you do.”

Whistles sounded, and Tony flipped them off again before kissing Clay once more. They settled down and watched Jeff cross his legs as he opened a little bag of pills. He passed them each one, and a bottle of water.

“Now’s the chance to back out…” Jeff looked around the room but settled on Clay. “The house is secure, and my parents are gone so it’s just us in here. There is food and music, the back yard has a pool but let’s try to avoid that.” He chuckled nervously. “Pacifiers if people want them also.”

Tony felt Clay shift as he turned his head. “Pacifiers for what?”

“Molly can sometimes make you grind your teeth. Pacifiers keep your jaw from aching the next day.”

“Also,” Jeff continued. “If you get to that touchy-feely stage, protection is available in basically every room so help yourselves.”

Tony was grateful for that. He didn’t think it would go that far, this being Clay’s first time, but Clay was already all over him and probably would be again.

When no one backed out, they each followed Jeff’s cue and popped the pill into their mouths, swallowing water to wash it down. Tony hesitated until Clay popped the pill, then he follows suit. He wanted to make sure Clay was sure about this.

Jeff stood and ushered all the guys into a huddle by the door. Tony knew what this was, and he wondered how Clay would react.

“Now guys, I know a few brought someone so I have these as well.” He opened his palm and presented a handful of blue pills.

Clay narrowed his eyes as he grabbed one. 

Tony took his own before whispering into his ear. “Viagra, they call it sexctasy.”

Clay nodded and popped his immediately. Tony shouldn’t have been surprised but he was. Clay was set on being naughty tonight and who was he to stop him. Tony downed his   
also, Alex and Jeff included before taking their places back in the living room.

“Now, I’m going to restate the “rules” so to speak, because this is Clay’s first party.” Jeff looked at him.

“Rules?” Clay asked, confused and looked back at Tony.

Tony gave a reassuring smile and pulled Clay back, so he was laying on his chest.

“Rules, yes. Simple but put in place for a reason. The molly takes about 15-30 minutes for a reaction, so let’s do this quick. Rule 1 is, no one leaves until it wears off. Don’t need a bunch of love struck idiots wandering the streets.”

The room chuckled, and Clay nodded.

“Rule 2, if you didn’t bring a date,” he winked at Clay. “Then you’re fair game.”

Tony remembered all the rules, but he’d only brought one person here before, one time only.

“Fair game as in…anything goes with whoever?” Clay asked a little surprised and glanced back at Tony.

“Yes. I invite the same people, you excluded so they all know the rules. Now, since you’re not alone I’m going to assume you’re off limits?” Jeff ignored Clay and looked at Tony.

“Damn right he is.” He let out a low growl which made Clay gasp.

“Good, then Clay, that rule doesn’t apply to you. Rule 3 don’t freak out if you see weird shit. Later, when we’re all movin around like a bunch of touchy-feely robots, most of us   
don’t make it to a room or even try. Shit happens in front of all of us so Clay if you’re shy a room might be better.”

Tony moved his hand to Clay’s thigh and squeezed. “A room for sure mi amor.”

Clay nodded and squeezed Tony’s hand.

“But most of all,” Jeff continued, “let’s try to let loose and have a good time. Yeah?”

Everyone nodded, and Jeff sat back down, turning on the t.v. on mute and also his iPod. Sheri and Jeff’s girlfriend, Ana, started to dance with both Jeff and Alex watching intently.   
The two other girls on the floor by the door turned and started talking to each other, leaving Tony and Clay to their own devices. 

Tony planted kisses against Clay’s neck and spoke low into his ear. “You alright with this?”

Clay surrendered his neck and nodded. “Too late to back out now. I just didn’t think people who came alone would be all on each other.”

“Only people are comfortable with the other people here do it. Mostly just Alex and Sheri.” 

Tony saw Clay glance over and already Alex was out of his seat and crowding a dancing Sheri. “It’s all in good fun.”

“Well what about you?” Clay asked. “You said you’ve been to one before. Did you come alone, or did you bring someone?”

Tony clenched his jaw. The natural response was to be honest, but he didn’t want Clay to Judge him. “The first time I came alone.”

Clay tensed. “And did anything happen?”

“There were a few more people then but yeah. I wasn’t comfortable around any of the guys, so I let a girl blow me.” 

Tony was ready for the blowback, but all Clay did was let out a gentle “hmm.”

“Do I know her?”

“No. She was a senior and graduated. She knew I was gay and I think she was trying to get back at her boyfriend so it kinda worked out.”

“I don’t like it.” Clay said plainly.

Tony chuckled and hugged him tighter. “Years ago mi Corazon, nothing special.”

“Still don’t like it.” Clay laughed. “And the other time?”

That was much harder and something he didn’t share with anyone. “Yeah, uh I brought Brad here the last time. It didn’t end well. He was already pissed at me before the party and I caught him cheating on me.”

Clay’s mouth dropped open. “Wow, what a dick.”

“Yeah, he was. And he did it with Ryan, so it only made it worse.”

“Your ex Ryan?” 

Tony nodded. Those were things he’d rather forget. “I ended it after that. Brad tried for weeks to get me to change my mind. That was the last one I came to.”

“I’m sorry. You know I won’t do that, right?” Clay looked back. “I would never do that.”

Tony grabbed his jaw and pressed their lips together and kissed him hard. “I know you wouldn’t Clay, not on purpose. But this is your first time taking this. You don’t know how you’ll react and respond to it.”

Tony wanted to believe nothing like that would happen but unless he witnessed it for himself, he would know. With how much Clay was into him, he had a pretty good idea of how the night would go. For him, Molly usually made him emotional. Wanting to share his feelings with everyone. It was the only way he’d share like that, but he couldn’t control it. It was a good thing Clay never came to this party before or he would have told his biggest secret.

Clay scrunched his eye brows and turned around in Tony’s lap, so he could face him. “I wouldn’t, I won’t. Yeah, I don’t know how I’ll react, but I know I don’t want anyone else.”

“I know.” He said softly and tipped his head up, asking for a kiss. Clay instantly bent down and kissed him. Clay’s hands captured his jaw and deepened the kiss. Tony held on tightly, giving everything he had.

“I don’t want to make you feel weird, maybe we should leave.” 

“No, we can’t drive like this and someone will know what’s up.” He saw the worry in Clay’s eyes. “Don’t worry, if shit gets too weird I’ll just lock us away in the room.”

Clay smiled, and the tension was broken. “Sounds good. You wanna have a look around?”

Clay stood, and Tony quickly slapped his ass. Clay’s head snapped back, a surprised look on his face before he started giggling. “So happy I can finally do that.” He stood and led Clay around to the back yard.

“You and me both.” Clay was a little slugging as he walked to the back yard, thankful for Tony’s hand. “I think I’m starting to feel something.” He grinned.

Tony grinned and looked down at their groins, they were both hard. #Viagra. He quirked an eye brow at Clay. “I feel safe to say something is working.”

Clay looked down and licked his lips. “I wanna see.”

A feel good laugh bubbled out his throat and he pushed Clay playfully through the opened glass door. “I bet you do.”

The back yard was beautiful. Or maybe it was normal, and the Molly had blurred the lines. The grass was as green as possible, the flowers looked like they were moving back and forth, or maybe it was just the breeze that flowed through his shirt and gently touched his skin. Tony gave a happy sigh and noticed the bright slights up above and the way they sparkled in the water of the pool. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” Clay squeaked and held his arms out to his sides.

“It really is.” He replied back and walked to the edge of the pool. “Doesn’t it look so…alive?” He asked, hoping that was the right term.

“Yeah, looks like it’s dancing.” Clay tugged at the neck of his shirt. “Maybe we should swim? It’s getting really hot.”

Tony’s reply was cut off when Jeff came barreling out the back door, being chased by Ana. He smiled and watched Ana jump on his back, squealing loudly.

“They think it feels good out here too.” Clay chuckled.

Leaning back against a tree, that he swore had a giant face in the middle; almost like the Disney movie Pocohantas, Tony watched Jeff and Ana's hands move up each other’s arms, touching their faces and smiling. The tree against his back dug into his shirt and it shot jolts of pleasure down his body. He moved his back from side to side and it only got better. He looked up to see Clay smiling at him, a dazed look in his eye.

“You gotta feel this man.” Tony suggested, and Clay walked up to him, falling against the front of his body and the tree was forgotten. He gripped Clay’s arms, rubbing from shoulder to wrist and back again.

“Whoa!” Clay exclaimed and touched Tony’s arms. The leather jacket like it was alive and twirling through his fingers.

A splash in the pool pulled his attention away from Clay as Jeff jumped in head first with all of his clothes on. Tony and decided a swim might be a good idea after all. Soon after, Ana jumped in and immediately attached herself to the front of Jeff’s body. Ana's sudden gasp could count as her realizing that Jeff took that little blue pill. 

“Wow, they are so adorable.” Clay looked over to see them kissing. “I’m so happy Jeff is my friend.”

Tony smiled. “I am too cariño. He had such a good heart and wow, he’s an amazing baseball player.” 

“He’s so popular and he likes me!” Clay shouted as he laughed, his face split into a wonderful smile. 

“I like you too Clay. You’ve been my friend for years and I still think all of this might be a dream.” 

“It’s real Tony. I’ve felt this way for awhile now but after everything, Hannah and the tapes, you were the only one who stayed with me.”

Tony cupped his face and it felt like fireworks under his fingers. “I’m always here for you.”

Clay leaned forward and Tony all but melted into the kiss. He tasted like everything good in the world, of bright Saturday mornings and hot chocolate in the winter. The longer they kissed, the more he felt like he was drifting away, being lifted up off the ground and floating above the back yard, the only thing tethering him was Clay’s lips. If Clay released him, he’d float away. He wondered if Clay was feeling something similar and hoped he was.

“Your touch feels incredible…” Clay gasped between kisses.

Tony nodded his head, his mouth too busy kissing on the creamy soft skin of Clay’s neck to answer. He tasted of sweat, his body wash and pure happiness. Tony groaned deeply and flipped them around, so Clay’s back was against the tree.

“Feels good Tony.” Clay offered more of his neck, his eyes looking up into the sky. The stars danced for him, holding hands—the tips of their points—and spinning together in a large circle just for him to watch.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Tony complained as he nudged the neck of Clay’s shirt down, but it didn’t or wouldn’t stretch far enough. “I can’t get to your skin.” 

Clay lifted his arms up without taking his eyes off the sky, afraid the stars would stop their little dance and leave the sky. 

Tony laughed as Clay lifted his arms and he was able to take the shirt off. His skin was nice and pale under the light of the moon, his nipples hard and begging for his mouth. He looked like he had an inner light, shining extra brightly just for him.

“Clay, your skin feels like satin.” Tony opened his eyes wide and took in the paleness of his body. “So smooth and beautiful.”

Clay hummed his reply. “Look at the stars Tony.”

Tony grinned at his out-of-nowhere-ness and looked up. The moon was big, as big as the entire sky, filling up Jeff’s yard. “Looks like I could reach out and grab the moon.” 

“I wanna play with the stars.”

Tony reached up and tried to grab the moon, only able to temporarily hold it in his fingers. “The moon would be a great gift.”

Clay chuckled, attention coming back to Tony. “You wanna give me the moon?”

Tony let his attention drift back to Clay’s bare chest. “I want to give you everything.” He kissed his chest, nibbling a path downwards and could have sworn he tasted better the lower he got. “Clay, lay down for me.”

“On the ground?” 

He nodded. “You can watch the stars as I touch you.” He smiled as Clay clumsily laid down on the soft grass, shivering as it touched his bare back. 

“We need to do this more often.” He ran his hands across the grass over and over again. 

Tony kicked off his boots and knelt between Clay’s legs, inching up until he could bend down and kiss his hip. “Fuck under the stars?” Tony giggled and moved to the other hip.  
“That too, but no. I meant take this shit. Makes me feel so good.” He pushed his hands into Tony’s hair and urged him on. “Wanna feel your mouth.”

Tony moaned, and his fingers itched to unbutton Clay’s jeans, and do exactly what Clay wanted. But he looked up and Jeff was watching them as he sat on the stairs on the pool. He noticed Ana on her knees in front of him, doing…what Tony could only assume was sucking him off. The loud, almost amplified moan that Jeff gave just confirmed it and Tony kinda wanted to watch. 

“Tony?” 

Clay’s distorted voice pulled him from the site of Jeff getting sucked off and back to the desperate boy in front of him. “Sorry cariño, got distracted.”

Clay looked to where Tony was staring. “He’s getting what I want.”

Lust was like a tidal wave rushing over him, so much more exotic and dangerous than normal. He really wanted to give Clay what he wanted but not with Jeff’s curious eyes. “Not here. Too many people.”

Clay giggled as he waved at Jeff. “It’s just Jeff and he’s busy.”

He looked back at Jeff who was staring intently at Clay. “He is too curious. I don’t want him to watch.” Tony got up on shaky legs and slid his boots back on before leaning down   
and grabbing him, tossing him face first over one shoulder.

“Holy shit! The world is fucking amazing like this!” Clay shouted and let his arms hang down. He could see the world upside down, twisting and turning and trying to swallow him down. 

Tony snorted and strode through the house. Slapping Clay’s ass every now and then when he squirmed too much. He almost made it up the stairs where he knew would be a bedroom, when the most wonderful song kicked on. He stopped dead at the stairs and turned back to where the music was louder. The song was incredible, the words and notes streamed out of the speaker where Jeff’s iPod was hooked up. Purple and pink streams of music, going up and down when the beat got louder or stronger.

“Let’s dance!” Clay patted a beat on Tony’s ass until he let him down. His head swam as he tried to regain his balance, wobbling for a moment before Tony gripped his arm. “Dance with me.”

Tony watched as Clay clumsily danced to the fast beat, somehow graceful as he moved. The waves from the speaker swirled under him and Clay was almost lifted off the ground. He joined Clay as he danced, moving up behind him and wrapping his hands up in Clay’s that hung above his head. His hips swirled with the beat, his body giving off more heat every second and he soon had to slip out of his leather.

“God, this song is the best!” Clay shouted and wiggled his hips back. He got a zap of something…he couldn’t explain what, when he rubbed against Tony, but the feeling was divine. 

“You’re the best!” Tony shouted over the music and closed his eyes as Clay rubbed up against him like a cat. Long arms twirling above his head, playing with hair as he giggled. He really was a thing of beauty. 

“You’re still hard.”

Tony licked over his ear. “My dick is always hard for you but that little blue pill will keep it up for hours.”

Clay groaned softly and pushed his ass back to feel it rub against him. “Thought your mouth was going to be on me”

Tony slid his hands to the front of Clay’s body, feeling like his skin was on fire. He roughly cupped his erection and rubbed, teasing him. Clay let out a moan and Alex turned towards them and grinned. Tony couldn’t help but smile back. He felt powerful for getting a response like that.

“Room…” Clay mumbled as he rubbed his jaw. “We need a room.”

“You okay?” Tony asked as he released him and grabbed his leather. 

“Jaw hurts.”

Tony looked around until he spotted the little basket of pacifiers, individually wrapped and grabbed two. He stuck one in his pocket and unwrapped the other. “Suck on this.”

“Rather suck on you.”

Tony shivered and stuck the pacifier in his mouth, so he'd stop talking. “You will, soon. Until then suck on that.” He gripped Clay’s hand and drug him up the stairs, passing a room where he could hear women moaning…just women and it occurred to him that he didn’t see those girls down there.

“I wanna see.” Clay giggled and opened the door.

Tony wasn’t quick enough to stop him and they both got a face full of them wrapped around each other, grinding and moaning, hair dampened with sweat and stuck to their necks. His mouth went a little dry, he was gay, but they looked so damn good.

“Wow…” Clay leaned against the door and watched.

The girls noticed the door opened and just giggled and tried to usher them inside. “Wanna join? We have a big bed!”

Tony shook his head. “Sorry ladies. Have fun.” They were giggling as he shut the door, giggles that turned into moans. He turned to Clay to see his face flushed and he was touching his chest, rubbing over his nipples and fuck it was sexy.

“I’ve only seen that on porn.”

Tony smiled and led them to another room. “At least you’ve seen it like that, not me. They did look amazing though.” He shut the door and faced Clay, who was still rubbing himself. “Feelin okay hermosa?” He asked as he stalked forward, eyes moving from Clay’s shoes, up to the tight jeans he wore and a bare chest.

“I’m hot,” he fanned his face. “And my clothes feel scratchy.”

Tony kicked off his boots and slung his leather jacket against a chair and crowded around him. “Because you are hot Clay.” Tony kissed his collar bones. “Your body is like my own wonderland.”

“Yeah?” Clay asked, gripping Tony around the waist and untucking his shirt enough to thrust his hands up his back. “Then play with me.”

“Fuck…” Tony groaned and gripped the back of his head as they kissed. Sparks flew between every kiss and fire licked up his spine when Clay dug his nails in. “Being able to touch   
you is everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Clay smiled brightly, wetness pooling at the corner of his eyes. “I think I love you.”

High or not, his eyes bugged out and his breath caught. Chest tightening painfully, and an immense amount of love and friendship came pouring out in the form of tears. Clay looked a little spooked until Tony smiled and cupped his face, not kissing but sharing the same space.

“Te amo mi amor.” Tony replied and traced Clay’s lips with his thumb. “Now let me show you.”

He backed Clay up until his legs hit the bed and was forced to sit down. Unlacing the Converse seemed extremely hard; the laces got stuck on his rings and tangled together until he was able to toss them off. Socks where next and Clay wiggled his toes and laughed. Tony ran his hands up Clay’s jean clad legs, marveling how rough yet soft they felt.

“Lay back.” He spoke softly, and Clay leaned back. Tony crawled between his legs and towered over him, looking at his flushed cheeks and his previous thought of would his blush bleed to his chest was true. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Clay smiled and grabbed the hem of Tony’s shirt and tugged it up, wanting him to take it off.

Tony sat back on his heels and shrugged the shirt off and Clay’s hands immediately worked their way across his body. He groaned and soaked up the touch like it was a living being. Clay’s hands moved from his arms to his chest, tracing over the vines of his tattoo.

“It’s moving on your skin.” Clay marveled at his flawless golden skin. 

Tony waited until Clay’s finger was close to his face before he turned quickly and captured his finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Clay’s responding gasp was the best thing he’d ever heard. Tony swirled his tongue around Clay’s finger, nibbling on it gently. 

“You don’t know how good that feels Tony.” Clay squirmed and continued to touch his chest.

Tony released his finger with a wet plop and slowly grinded his hips down against Clay’s groin. The wonderful, powerful sensations were almost enough to make him come. “Wait until I get my mouth on the rest of you.”

Clay rose up and kissed Tony hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. His hands moved down to Tony’s belt, quickly undoing it and pulling it through the loops.  
With a groan as Clay popped the button on his jeans, Tony broke the kiss and reciprocated. He kissed Clay’s neck, sucking another hickey to match the other one, while opening Clay’s jeans. Clay pulled his jeans down over his ass as far as they would go, and Tony growled when Clay gripped the globes of his ass and squeezed.

“You have such a nice ass.”

Tony laughed, a sound that echoed through the room, maybe through the entire universe. “I’m happy you approve Clay.” He slid down the bed until he knelt on the floor, face to face with Clay’s groin. Instead of thinking about the “why” of it, he nuzzled the crease between Clay’s thigh and his groin, feeling how hard he was still. 

Clay gripped Tony’s head and pressed it down, needing more of the friction.

Tony gave him what he wanted. He nuzzled Clay’s dick, letting the hot air from his breath descend until Clay began tilting his hips up to feel more. “Tell me what you want most right now.” He pulled Clay’s jeans down his legs slowly as he waited for his answer. 

“I can’t pick only one!” Clay whined and sat up on his elbows.

Tossing the jeans aside and took in the sight of Clay in just his tight as fuck black boxer briefs. They clung to his legs and hips like they were poured onto him. “Only 1 mi amor.” 

“Fuck me.”

Tony started to kiss the insides of Clay’s legs, as Clay said that he bit the inside of his leg, hard as he groaned. He looked up to see Clay’s eyes totally dilated. “No, not like this.”

“You said pick and I picked.” Clay grinned. “Fuck me Tony.”

He exhaled slowly before he combusted. He wanted to fuck him so bad, to feel that tight heat around him. But he couldn’t, not like this. Not all doped up and in someone else’s bed. 

“Pick something else Clay.” Tony growled his aggravation and quickly kicked off his jeans and straddled him. “You don’t want your, our first time in Jeff’s bed, do you?” 

“No…”

He pushed his hips down and ground their dicks together until they both moaned. He tangled his hands in Clay’s hair and forced his eyes to open. “I wanna fuck you in my bed, see your body on full display for me.”

Clay gasped and helped them move together. His legs locked around Tony’s calves and held on. “Tell me more.”

Tony looked down to see them rubbing together. Their dicks hard and stretching their boxers to the point of ripping. Wet spots dampened the front and Tony couldn’t get enough. 

“Right now, I want you to come for me.” 

“I want you to come too,” he panted and tugged at Tony’s boxers. “Take them off. I need to feel your skin.”

Tony stood and went for the band on his boxers just to be stopped by Clay’s steady hands.

“Let me do it.”

The look on his eyes was something he may never get used to. He could see the want, the need and lust but under that was something deeper, something real. He wasn’t sure if it was just the Molly talking or if it was real. 

He dropped his hands and let Clay do it. But instead of pulling them down, Clay leaned forward and kissed his stomach, then his hips. Long lingering kisses against his hips, licking from side to side. Tony sighed and threaded his fingers through his hair, urging him on or stopping him. He wasn’t really sure until Clay hooked his fingers in the band and slowly pulled them down enough for him to kick them away. Now he was naked for the first time in front of Clay. Tony was very satisfied with his body and comfortable but now he was being put under a microscope.

“Fuck Tony…”

He groaned as the hot air from Clay’s words tickled the top of his dick. Tony looked down to see Clay licking his lips and leaning forward.

“Clay…” he trailed off as the first lick was slow and confident. “Oh God—” he watched the tip of his dick sink slowly into Clay’s wet, hot mouth. It took everything he had not to thrust forward into his mouth. 

Those blue eyes were trained on his face, looking a little frightened but eager to please. Tony stroked Clay’s cheek, staring at him with awe. “You don’t have to…”

Clay pulled back with wide eyes. “Is it not good?”

“Oh mi amor…you have no idea how good it is.” Tony quivered and bit his lip. “I just don’t want you to think you have to.”

“I really want to…show me?” Clay asked and grabbed Tony’s hands, putting them on the back of his head.

“Jesus cogiendo a Cristo,” (Jesus fucking Christ) Tony gasped and Clay opened his mouth once more and he slowly pushed his head down, just enough so the tip slipped in. “Fuck…” Tony moaned and pushed him down a little more before pulling him back up.

Up and down slowly, just enough to get Clay used to it but Clay was gripping his ass so hard, trying to force his hips forward. “Slow down cariño…just get used to it first.”

When Clay tried to talk, it was muffled and came a mumble of groans that vibrated every inch of his dick. “Oh God…. fuck Clay…” Tony moaned and gripped his jaw, working himself in and out a little faster. Clay’s groan was lost as he dug his nails in. 

Nothing had felt this wonderful before…nothing and it probably wouldn’t ever again. With Clay’s mouth on his dick, those blue eyes trained up at him like he was his everything…he had never been this happy.

“Stop…” he begged and stopped thrusting as Clay pulled back. “I don’t wanna come that way.”

“Why not?” Clay asked, lips red and a little swollen. 

Tony watched the words fly from his mouth, shiny blue letters that danced around the ceiling. “I want to come with you.” He pushed Clay back and tugged off his boxers and finally…FINALLY got to see Clay’s dick. He was long, almost as thick as he was with a plump mushroom head meant for his mouth, dark blue veins standing out against the paleness of his skin. Tony felt a little dizzy looking at the sight in front of him, his skin had that glow on full speed right then, illuminating the entire room.

Tony put his hand on Clay’s cheek, then down to his neck, collar bones and hard nipples, smiling as Clay sighed in pleasure. Onto count his ribs, and the small bumps of his abs, then over bony but very alluring hips. He looks up right as his fist closed around Clay’s cock.

“Shit…” Clay groaned and gripped the sheets. “Feels so much better when it’s not me doing it.” 

Tony smiled and jerked him slow and steady. He looked down when pre-come wet his palm and he bit back the biggest groan. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” 

“Wanna touch you now.” Clay sat up and reached for his dick.

Tony pulled away and moved his hand faster. “I really want to see you touch yourself.” 

Clay blushed harder. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” He licked his lips and released him. “Show me.”

“Show me.” Clay challenged back. 

Tony giggled but nodded. “Start for me cariño…” 

Clay licked the palm of his hand like he’d done it a thousand times, the he gripped his dick and tossed his head back. Tony watched, totally in awe of him. This was hardly the first time seeing this, but nothing ever looked as good. Clay lifted one leg and arched it to the side, giving himself more room and Tony got just the smallest look at his entrance. Nice and tight and virginal. 

“Just like that Clay.” Tony begged and started to jerk himself to the rhythm of Clay’s hand. He was about to lick his hand as Clay had done, but then Clay sat up and swallowed him down, stroking him with his tongue. “F—fuck…” he stuttered and closed his eyes right as Clay pulled away and his dick was nice and wet.

“Do it now.” He suggested and laid back, fucking into his hand. 

Tony did as he was asked and nearly screamed as he fisted himself once more. Knowing that it was Clay’s spit that made him wet and his hand slid up and down perfectly, made his legs shake a little. He gripped the post of the bed with one hand, so he didn’t fall and watched Clay like he was watching porn live.

“Quiero follarte tan mal…” (I want to fuck you so bad.” He switched to Spanish quickly, hoping Clay could remember in his drug haze. And as Clay stood up and pulled him in for a kiss, he assumed Clay got the message. 

Tony devoured his mouth as he batted Clay’s hand away and gripped them both tightly, working them with one hand and squeezing his ass with the other. 

“Por favor Tony, por favor…” Clay begged into his mouth.

“No digas cosas que no quieres decir…” (don’t say things you don’t mean) He growled and fisted them harder. He needed to finish this before Clay’s demands made him give in.

“Quiero que tu…” (I want you to)

It couldn’t happen, he wouldn’t let it. Instead of turning Clay around and bending him in half, Tony sucked his middle finger into his mouth and got it dripping wet. “No, but we can work up to it.” He reached behind Clay and slipped it between his cheeks. “Lift your leg.”

Clay moaned and lifted it.

Swirling his finger all around Clay’s hole, Tony watched his face. Clay showed only pleasure and need. He gently pushed in, just the tip but Clay reacted intently, gripping his ass and thrusting up into his hand.

“Fuck Tony…shit, that’s what I need.” Clay pushed back.

So Tony slid his finger all the way inside, in awe of how tight he was, how hot and fucking amazing he felt. Clay was close, he could feel it and to be honest he was too. The second he penetrated Clay his balls got tight and he started to pant.

The room spun all around him, shifting shapes and colors, Clay drifted closer and further away. “Come for me cariño…” he begged.

“Right now Tony,” Clay shook, “now!”

Tony watched Clay bust all over him, slightly slouching down until he could no longer stand. As Clay’s come painted his chest, his dick blew, splattering over Clay’s abdomen and hand. His legs gave out also, only the grip he had on Clay kept them standing. 

“Oh my God…. oh my fucking God…” Clay panted and kissed Tony’s sweaty chest. “The room is spinning.”

Tony nodded in agreement and licked a drop of sweat that rolled off Clay’s collar bone. He lightly pushed Clay until he fell back on the bed, totally spent. He looked around the room and found a set of sheets to wipe his hands on, Clay’s too and their upper body’s before flopping down next to him. Everything they’d done, all day, was coming back in full force. The stress and emotional rollercoaster ride had him feeling very tired. 

“Tony?” Clay mumbled and rolled over to display himself across Tony’s body.

“Yes?” he asked and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Te amo…” Clay said sleepily.

Tony’s heart clenched in his chest, but he wasn’t sure if this was his Clay. “Te amo Clay, go to sleep.”

“’Kay…”

Two seconds later, Clay was out like a light, as naked as ever. He was left with those words rattling around in his head and wondered if the lights on the top of the ceiling could tell him what to do.

The End


End file.
